starbase_colony_z13_a_pony_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
New Lunar Republic
The Rising of the Moon In the fall of common year 2016 the election of a prime minister in Equestria had divided the entire nation on the whole politically. Pro-Celestia support was at an all time low. never in the history of Equestria this split had came to be. Celestia's Approval ratings hadn't been so bad in centuries. As more and more ponies slept during the day working at night The popularity of HRH Princess Luna had skyrocketed. It was very clear that a civil war would be on the horizon. By the year 2019 came around the divide had gorged a deep wound into the hearts of the citizens of Equestria. as more and more clamoured for reform, the corrupt system at the time pushed back further and further. Resistance to them to Celestia..was futile. Rallies and protest were being held in Every major city from Canterlot all the way down to Manehatten where the protest were at their highest density. Until shots were fired in Baltimare at a group of protesters armed guards had shot and killed twenty innocent ponies protesting for many considered basic rights that were slowly being stripped away. HRH Princess Luna tried to confront her sister about this injustice, only to find that her sister's heart had frozen over. the resistance lead to revolt, the Providences that were majority loyal to Luna draft and sign a Declaration of of Independence and swore loyalty to the princess of the night in the year 2020. With this, the sisterly bond was over. Luna joined those who were loyal to her and established the Lunar republic's capital in Manehatten. Vampires, Bat ponies and the Children of the Night: The Equestrian Civil War Those whom were always loyal to Luna began pouring in from all parts of Equestria and beyond to Manehatten to join in the fight against Celestia. During the war, neither the sun or moon over the earth sphere had rose and fell marking the days. but both sitting at the horizon the Vampires took this dusk at an advantage. being able to strike fear into the hearts of the equestrian military one battalion at a time. Among the vampires were some who had previous experience in the military like Olivia, recruited in Canterlot by the resistance lead a team of vampires though the battle of Baltimare, taking the city in 2021. The NLR at the time were using the environment against the Equesrtians, Umbramancers using shadows to mask or make it look like the armies had more troops then they had. by the time the year 2023 had rolled around, Equestria had surrendered loosing half the lands to the newly formed Empire in the Treaty of the Solar Eclipse on December 21st, 2022. but the damage was done, and neither sister had talked since. up until Celestia's death in the year 2975 by assassination from Equestrian high command trying to end the Zeon-Equestrian war then. Cultural customs and Heritage for a long time, the ponies of the NLR thought of themselves as the true Equestrians, but with the voluntary annexation of Caneighda in 2045 due to economic collapse in that region they started to consider themselves themselves Lunarian. The Caneighdians however still call themselves from Caneighda. Vampire culture is widely accepted in the NLR, but there are laws against the free biting of citizens, considered a crime to bite somepony against their will. turning a pony without consent or when it comes to saving somepony's life is involved is the one of the only crimes that still carries the death sentience Ponies in Space In the year of 2364 Luna moved the capital of the NLR to the castle she had previously had on the moon when being banished there for 1000 years. Soon after, the majority of her citizens made the move into space and by the dawn of the 25th century the lands that she had gained in the Equestrian Civil war were abandoned and she started claiming the nearby systems for relocation. This is where Ponykind made first contact with the Hexbaxi and the galaxy as a whole Category:Lore